Being new is a pain
by shakiyanna
Summary: Mickie James is a 16 year old girl who just moved to boston. with two sisters who have to worry about them selves no mom to go to and dad always traveling can she face being new by herself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mickie's P.O.V

We were driving through our new neighborhood in Boston Massachusettes and I did not feel right in case your wondering who I am my name is Mickie Austin.I just moved here with my dad Steve Austin,my sister Aj and my other sister Eva Marie my mom Lillian died in a car crash last year and we had to move u see i'm from Richmond,VA and down there were country,but being in Boston it's just something i'm not used to,but anyways back to me and my family Eva being the oldest is 17 years old i'm second oldest being 16 and Aj is 15 Aj and I have brunette hair Eva did to but she died it fire red. Eva being in 11th grade has a attitude with anyone who gets in her way,i'm like that to only i'm just that when its needed Aj is shy and doesn't like fights which Eva and I don't see how were related. My father is a retired wrestler and only goes back when needed ,when we got to our new house it was HUGE!"dips on the biggest room"shouted Eva."that's not even fair Eva i should get the biggest room i'm younger!"shouted Aj."none of u are getting it because Mickies getting it since she is not shouting over it"said my dad,i turned to my left and smirked at them before entering the house but on my way in i felt someone watching me.

John's P.O.V

"Woah dude those new girls are hot"Randy said Phill and I ran to the window to look at them."Hell yeah they are i like the small one" my 15 year old brother Phill said."Shes hot but the red hed is better"said my 17 year old brother Randy."John,John,John"phill said but i had blocked him out thinking about the other brunette who walked in the house last."Boys lets go meet the new neighbors"my mom said knocking me out of my trance."were coming mom"i said and we headed out the door.

No one's P.O.V

The cena family walked to the austins house and knocked on the door.  
Mickie ran down the stairs and opened the door."May I help u"Mickie asked.  
"Mickie whos at the do,oh hello"asked Steve."Hi were the cenas"Mr cena said. Mr Cena stucks out his hand which steve shakes."Micks go get your sisters please"said ran upstairs feeling 3 pairs of eyes on her and she came back down with her two the day was over the cenas went back home but a certin someone could not get his mind off of mickie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mickie's P.O.V

"Mickie wake up it's time for school"Eva said,"Do I have to"  
I asked."Yes u do now wake up"Eva said walking out my room.  
Today was the first day of our new school and I was not looking forward to it. after meeting the Cenas John (the second oldest)was looking at me like a piece of meat.I got up and took a hot shower for about 20 min until the water turned cold.I went in my closet and pulled out my black cargo pants my pink and black shirt and my pink and black foamposites,and a black skully i went downstairs Eva was dressed in a purple nike shirt,a black jean vest,black jeans,and black and purple nike air force,Aj was dressed in a blue and white areopostale shirt,white jeans,blue converse,and a white skully.  
My dad dropped us off in his black chevry,and we walked in the we walked in I felt like someone was watching so i turned around and there they were the Cenas.

John's P.O.V

Today was like any other day except the austins were coming,you see we did not really hit it off last night i was staring at Mickie like she was meat,I mean of coruse I was have u seen her,  
but anyways she got all offened saying I was staring at her offensively and then we had this huge argument and we left but i still could not get her out of myhead the way she scrunched up her nose was so cute,wait did I just cute,this girl has me hooked bad.  
Me and brothers were walking down the hall all the girls shooting us flrity looks but then we seen something interesting the Austins.

Mickie's p.o.v

"well well well boys look what we have here"randy said walking over to us. this should be interesting."what is so interesting about us huh?"Eva looked at her,John looked at me,and phil looked at Aj."Nothing,but what the Cenas want the cenas get"John said winking at me and they walked off.I almost vomited in my mouth when he did that.  
Boy,Boy,Boy was this going to be a intersting year


End file.
